<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>everything is dark by emilia_kaisa</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22962688">everything is dark</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilia_kaisa/pseuds/emilia_kaisa'>emilia_kaisa</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Eurovision Song Challenge [28]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Figure Skating RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, EurovisionSongChallenge, Friendship/Love, Mentions of Blood, Not Beta Read, Prequel, Shooting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 13:06:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,102</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22962688</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilia_kaisa/pseuds/emilia_kaisa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"I will be right behind you." Javi lies and Yuzuru closes his eyes for a second, breathing in his familiar, calming scent.<br/>"I will find you." he promises.<br/>Javi laughs, and kisses Yuzuru's temple before pushing him away.<br/>"Go." he says, and Yuzuru does just that.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Javier Fernández/Yuzuru Hanyu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Eurovision Song Challenge [28]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619623</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>everything is dark</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi so I came up with a very complicated plot idea, inspired by 'Bones' by Equinox. It's just a prequel to something I will hopefully write one day, I hope you'll enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Fuck, fuck." Javi groans, jumping over the makeshift barricade they built an hour earlier just in case something like that would happen "Fucking hell-" he breathes out, sitting with his back pressed to the cold metal and reloading his gun.</p><p>"You okay?" Yuzuru asks, peeking to get a glance at the door, the only thing separating them from at least twenty soldiers that were currently trying to get to them, shouting and shooting, and Yuzuru knows that it's matter of minutes, maybe seconds before they get them, destroying the electronic lock won't be able to hold them for long.</p><p>"Javi?"</p><p>"I'm okay." Javi says sharply, and when Yuzuru looks at him, he gasps, because he sees blood oozing from a small wound on Javi's thigh.</p><p>"Shit, Javi, you-"</p><p>"I'm okay, it's just a scratch." Javi says, pressing the wound and wincing before glancing at his watch "Two minutes."</p><p>"We need to go." Yuzuru nods, ready to stand up, but Javi catches his hand, eyes hard and serious, and Yuzuru blinks.</p><p>"Javi, come on-"</p><p>"I will cover you." Javi says "Give me your gun."</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"You're fast, and I won't make it to the portal in time. You need to go."</p><p>"No, what the fuck, I'm not leaving you!" Yuzuru screams, because if Javi thinks that Yuzuru is going to leave him, then he's fucking wrong "I'm not going anywhere without you-"</p><p>"You need to!" Javi urges, grabbing the front of Yuzuru's jacket and pulling him so close Yuzuru can feel his hot, rapid breath "You need to get this thing back and save them. The door won't hold for long, and I will stay here to slow them down."</p><p>"It's not what we said before we got here." Yuzuru says, his throat tight and heart pounding so loudly he almost can't hear soldiers and cracking of the door, slowly giving up.</p><p>"I know." Javi says, stroking Yuzuru's cheek tenderly, his touch rough and familiar "You need to go, Yuzu." he adds in a whisper and it isn't supposed to be happening like that, not after all these years and what they've been through, they were supposed to save everyone and get back home safely like always. But Javi's face is serious and determined, and Yuzuru knows, he knows, this is it, he knows but he still doesn't understand. And Javi sees it, like he always does, he knows Yuzuru so well, and he grabs his face, bringing their foreheads together for one short, precious moment.</p><p>"I will be right behind you." Javi lies and Yuzuru closes his eyes for a second, breathing in his familiar, calming scent.</p><p>"I will find you." he promises.</p><p>Javi laughs, and kisses his temple before pushing him away.</p><p>"Go." he says, and Yuzuru does just that.</p><p>He runs, feeling tears streaming down his face, and he screams when he jumps into the portal, the light turning into an endless stream of light and-</p><p>- he falls on his face and chokes, wheezing for air, and for a moment everything he can hear is some loud buzzing before it dies and all the senses are slowly coming back to him.</p><p>His head is spinning and he feels like he's going to throw up, and it takes him a moment to breathe normally.</p><p>"Yuzu-"</p><p>"I need to go back." Yuzuru wheezes frantically, trying to get on his feet and almost collapsing "Max, put it back-"</p><p>"You know I can't. Yuzu, where is Javi?"</p><p>Max's face is twisted with worry and Yuzuru's throat is filled with sand and screams that he tries so hard to swallow.</p><p>"He stayed." he explains "He..." his breathing hitches and Max's face falls, because they both know what it means.</p><p>"Always playing a fucking hero." Max says flatly, and Yuzuru knows they both will cry later that night, but there is no time for that now "At least tell me you have it."</p><p>Yuzuru nods, and reaches to the inside pocket of his jacket, bringing out a solid metal flask, and Max exhales deeply through his nose.</p><p>"I'm taking it to Matteo, so he can examine it and give it to the sick." Max swallows hard and takes the flask "Go get yourself cleaned. You look like shit." he says, his words rough and voice gentle, and Yuzuru nods, his head feeling so light it's almost unreal.</p><p>He turns around and looks at the place the portal used to be, just a few minutes ago. He would give anything to open it again, and to come back for Javi, but preparing it for that one mission took them six months, and it was a one time shot, they all knew it.</p><p>Still, Yuzuru reaches out, closes his eyes, and pretends that in a second Javi will appear and take his hand.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The air is buzzing with excitement and music, scent of smoke and flowers swirling in the air, and Yuzuru manages to smile, a little bit, despite that suffocating numbness crushing his chest. People around him are laughing and dancing, celebrating, oblivious to the price someone had to pay for their health and lives.</p><p>"He's not dead."</p><p>Yuzuru turns to look at his right, where Matteo is watching him with determination shining in his red- rimmed eyes.</p><p>"I-" Yuzuru hesitates, because his mind tells him one thing, while his heart decides to cling to that traitorous feeling of hope "I want to go search for him." he blurts out and Matteo nods, as if he was expecting just that.</p><p>"On Zeon?"</p><p>"If they captured him, there is the biggest chance they took him there." Yuzuru says, trying not to think about all of the stories he heard about Zeon and what happens to the prisoners sent there. But at least Zeon isn't a locked planet, and Yuzuru knows that he won't stop until he finds Javi. He knows that some people already count him as dead, and Yuzuru doesn't blame them, but he can't believe it, he won't believe it. He would feel it, if Javi was truly gone, he would feel if a piece of his soul was ripped out of him, right?</p><p>"We need some more people." Matteo states and of course he wants to go, and Yuzuru knows that there is no point in trying to forbid him to do so.</p><p>"Have someone in mind?"</p><p>"Yeah."</p><p>"Then we leave tomorrow evening." Yuzuru says before walking away, eyes set on the horizon, setting sun painting the sky with deep purple.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I'm coming to get you, Javi. I still haven't told you so many things, and you don't get to die before hearing me out. </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yes more, or maybe nah?<br/>Thank you so much for reading, I hope you enjoyed!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>